The Curse of The Last Taboo
by ByeByeBillie
Summary: Emma knows the Black Fairy cast a curse but she can't figure out what the curse is. Storybrooke seems to be its normal sexy self but Emma can't stop thinking something is wrong. Incest inside. Don't like, don't read.


Emma woke up, her mind fixed on just one thing - the Black Fairy's curse. She had vague memories of the ominous cloud of black smoke, falling over a lively party bellow. A party in which she belonged, but for the life of her she could not remember what she was celebrating, or even more importantly why?

She looked to the side of her, the chest of her dark haired bed mate still pulsating with the heaviness of sleep. She kissed the side of his head, thanking god at least that was normal. She quickly got out of bed and slipped into her skin tight jeans. She pulled her signature red leather jacket over her black lacy bra, leaving it to fall open, and show off the way her creamy, white breasts spilled over the tops of the cups, and her soft pink nipples pushed through the gaps in the lace work, rubbing as she walked, ensuring that they stayed permanently erect and gained the attention of anyone she passed. The thought brought a heat to her cunt. She considered going back to bed and waking up her lover with a fun surprise, but instead she squeezed her legs together and pushed the thought aside. Figure out the curse now. Have sex later.

Emma decided the best action to take was to walk around Storybrooke and see if she could spot anything unusual or anyone who could be the Black Fairy. The first stop would be her parent's house, well, Regina's house. They had all moved in together once Snow and Charming declared Regina their mistress.

Emma rang the bell, and Regina's sexy deep voice beckoned her inside. The place smelled of sex, and it made Emma want to rip her clothes off and join straight in. She knew she couldn't. It was her job as the savior to figure this out.

Emma followed the sounds of moaning and swatting coming from the lounge room. When she entered she saw Regina, looking as flawless as ever, sitting on the coffee table with Snow over her knee. Looks like someone had been a bad girl for Mistress Mills.

"Emma, how nice of you to come and visit." Regina smiled, her dark lips parting sensually as she rubbed Snow's exposed and raw bottom. "Please take a seat."

"Thanks, but I don't plan to be here long. I just wanted to know if you've noticed anything strange."

"Like what dear?"

Snow's flushed face turned to look at her daughter. She moved her hand up to wave hello.

"Hi sweetie."

"You naughty girl." Yelled Regina, with all the force of the Evil Queen. "You will speak when spoken to."

She swatted Snow's bottom once again, causing the princess to yelp out in pain.

"Sorry, Madame Mills." Snow whispered.

Regina turned back to Emma, all the while her hand continued to roam around Snow's pert cheeks. Soon Regina's hand moved between Snow's legs and Emma watched as Snow grinded her body up against the Queen's fingers, obviously desperate for release.

The site of her mother panting and needy while the sexy mayor idly fingered her was beyond arousing for the savior. She could feel the dampness of her panties, spread to her jeans and she hoped she didn't get any on Regina's couch. The other woman would kill her if she did.

"These strange things. Can you give an example?" Regina asked, over Snow's increasing moans.

"No. Nothing in particular just-" Emma was cut off by the loud sounds of Snow's screaming just as she hit climax. Emma looked at her in time to see the clenching of her face melt into a dopey smile.

Regina pushed Snow off of her.

"You stupid girl. Did I say you could cum? Look at the mess you made and in front of your own daughter. You should be embarrassed," Regina shouted at Snow. "Now this will have to be cleaned up."

Regina raised her hands to her mouth and let out a whistle. The sound of a jingling bell filled the room, as David entered. Like always, he was dressed in his doggy outfit. He had a red collar around his neck and a pair of fake dog ears and nose on his face. The rest of him remained exposed, including his long, thin cock that was quickly growing hard at the sight in front of him.

"Charming, be a good boy and clean up this mess your wife has made when she couldn't control her cunny" Regina commanded and David obediently got straight to licking Regina's fingers clean (a sight that made Emma clench). He then moved on to Snow, eagerly diving his tongue into her sopping vagina as she wriggled and squirmed, trying to avoid another orgasm.

Emma looked at the image of her parents fucking under the loving gaze of their mistress and smiled. Everything was normal here and she didn't want to disturb the families Sunday routine. She crept out the front door to investigate the rest of the town.

As far as she could see, everything seemed normal. Belle was in the library giving demonstrations of the Karma Sutra with the help of the dwarves. She was so smart, she knew almost every position. Granny's still had it's Blow Job special running, just like it had when Emma first arrived. Emma doubted that Ruby would ever let Granny change the menu. That girl was so proud of her BJ skills, even though Emma thought Ruby could go overboard on the tongue. At least now she had her girlfriend Dorothy there to give her pointers.

Even Mr. Gold's seemed normal, with Gideon offering Emma a discount on leather or latex when his father came back from his session at the docks. Emma was looking forward to that. The day had left her almost uncontrollably horny, and that sexual frustration lead to actual frustration as she just could not figure out what this curse was or who the black fairy was pretending to be.

Emma was so distracted she almost ran into Fiona, the lovely (and sexy) Mayor.

"Emma, you must watch where you are going, darling." She said, her hand gently caressing Emma's shoulders and pulling back her long, blonde hair.

"I am sorry Fiona. I'm a bit distracted trying to figure out this curse."

Fiona's hands reached down to Emma's nipple, still poking out of her lacey launderette. She rubbed them gently, occasionally pulling on them to stop Emma from melting on the street in front of her.

She reached her left hand down to Emma's pussy and feeling how wet the savior was, she let out a small gasp.

"Oh, no wonder you're so distracted. You're dripping wet, you poor girl. You need to go home and get that taken care of. You'll never be able to break a curse when you're desperate for a good fucking." She whispered into Emma's ear.

Emma smiled sheepishly. Fiona was right. What had she been thinking? Of course she couldn't be a savior when she was in this state. She never should have left the apartment without getting off first.

Fiona stepped away from the young woman, her hands reluctantly parting from the savior's breast. She kissed the girl softly on the lips, as Emma thanked Fiona for her advice.

The lost princess knew the mayor was right and made her way straight home. When she returned, the bed had been made and dim lighting created a sense of fantasy in the room.

"Henry? Are you home?" Emma called into the shadows.

Her son appeared in the doorway and Emma sighed in relief. She walked up to the boy and planted a deep kiss on to his lips, forcing his mouth open, wanting more than anything to drown in his scent. She pressed her body against his, feeling his dick harder and grow against her thigh. He wrapped his arms around her, groaning, his feet struggling to keep up she lead him to the bed.

"Come on, baby." She cooed seductively as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. "I need it. Bad. I've thought about this all day."

"You shouldn't have left so early in the morning." His voice sounded husky from arousal. He wanted this as badly as she did, she knew he did, but still he pulled his mother up and away from his pants so that they were face to face. "I had to take care of myself, why shouldn't you?" He asked.

Emma deflated. She needed this and she was his mother. He wouldn't really be cruel enough to decline her, right?

She kissed alongside his jaw and mounted him, rubbing her wetness against his thigh, hoping he would see how much she needed him right now.

"I'm sorry, honey. You know I'd never want to leave you like that. I had savior business to attend to."

Her son pouted at that. He thought for a second and then smiled.

"It's okay. I know how important it is for you to be a hero." He inched out of his boxers, exposing his cock which was already leaking pre-cum.

Emma smiled to herself. She had the best son ever. And he had the best cock.

Emma runs the tip of his cock against her entrance, for the first time today, enjoying the teasing. Normally she would enjoy the foreplay for longer but today she is so in need she has to have it now. She lowered herself on to him, enjoying the feeling of his member filling her. Henry moans underneath her.

"I want to fuck you so bad, momma." He whispers into her ear.

Emma moans, with each movement.

"Me too, baby. Me too." She stops for the moment and looks down at her son. "You've grown into such a fine, handsome, sexy young man." Kissing her lips and clit deep against him.

Her head is buzzing with excitement and her eyes feels like they're going to burst out of her skull.

"Oh yeah…right there..baby..keep going."

Henry groans with release and Emma pushes up against him just one more time, unleashing a force she had been holding in all day. The screams from her orgasm can be heard throughout the apartment complex, earning a chuckle from Ashley upstairs who knew how close the mother son duo were.

Sated, Emma collapses on top of Henry. His penis remains in her vagina and she enjoys the feeling of it as she nods off to sleep.

Tomorrow she'll figure out what this curse is. Maybe then something strange will happen because today was just another normal day in Storybrooke.


End file.
